fue solo un sueño
by jamesandmolly
Summary: Oneshot...James y Lily, una vista distinta de lo que paso esa noche...o lo que soñaron que paso esa noche. tierno, triste y romantico...RR's plis!


**N:A Hola de nuevo. Este es otra vez un OneShot Fic. Creo q esos me van mas además q seria de esas autoras q c tardarían miles en actualizar y como yo odio eso, no quiero ser una de ellas.**

**Como siempre todo lo de Harry Potter le pertenece a mi gran amiga Jo – ja eso ni yo me lo creí -. **

**Pero bueno entremos ya en materia y me dicen q les pareció en sus reviews va? **

Era una noche tormentosa de octubre, el mundo de los magos y hechiceros era un desastre gracias al que todos no se atrevían nombrar, al Señor Oscuro.

Todo hechicero o bruja le temía nadie estaba a salvo en especial los – como el llamaba – sangre sucia, los hijos de padres muggles. Todo era un completo caos, habían muertes en cada esquina, el ministerio no sabía que más hacer para detener la matanza y agonía que día a día impregnaba cada vez más el Londres mágico y sus alrededores.

Los mortífagos, como se hacían llamar los seguidores _del – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado – _mataban sin mirar a quien, siguiendo las ordenes de su maestro aunque algunas veces lo hacían por simple placer.

Cada ver eran menos los aurores que peleaban junto con el ministerio. Hogwarts había cerrado pues los padres no estaban tranquilos teniendo a sus hijos lejos de ellos. El director Dumblerdore junto con algunos amigos mas habían formado un grupo secreto demonizado la orden del fénix para detener a Lord Voldemort, que sus intentos eran similares a los del ministerio de magia para frenarlos.

En una casa no tan modesta del valle de Godric, una pareja de esposos se encontraban cenando, no tranquilamente, más bien, con una mano en la varita y la otra en su comida.

- Lily, cariño, come algo, No te hace bien que comas tan poco.

- Lo se James, pero simplemente no puedo comer, no tengo apetito, siento como si algo malo nos fuera a pasar, tengo un mal presentimientos, ahora que la profecía ha sido descubierta – dijo la joven mujer, a la cual unas lagrimas comenzaban a nublarle los ojos – Temo por Harry.

- No te preocupes mi amor – dijo el joven tomándole las manos a su esposa y besándolas dulcemente – No dejare que nada les pase a ti y a Harry nunca. Te lo juro, mientras yo viva nada les sucederá.

- Gracias James – dijo lily besando dulcemente los labios de su esposo mientras una sola lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas, el comentario de James realmente la había conmovido, ella sabia que la amaba y a su hijo también pero estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos…era maravilloso.

- Ahora - dijo James secando la lagrima de su esposa con su mano – Come un poco que no me gustaría verte enferma. – termino James con una sonrisa de niño pequeño que derretiría a cualquier mujer si aun estuvieran en Hogwarts.

Lily sonrió ante el gesto de su esposo y comenzó a comer lentamente, pero fue interrumpida por el llanto e un niño que provenía del piso de arriba.

- Harry – dijo Lily levantándose de la mesa, aunque una mano la detuvo antes que pudiera levantarse por completo

- Yo voy – dijo James – Con todo lo que me ha costado que comas, no dejare que ni Harry te interrumpa – dijo saliendo del cuarto subiendo las gradas hacia el piso de arriba.

James llego al cuarto de su hijo, abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a un pequeño, el cual era su viva imanen, aunque con un par de hermosos ojos verdes idénticos a los de su madre. El cuarto era bello, estaba pintado de colores azules y celestes pálidos. En una esquina de la habitación se encontraba una cuna de matera con detalles bordados en suave algodón, con un móvil de quiditch arriban de ella. A un lado de esta se encontraba una mesita para cambiar a los bebes seguida por un pequeño ropero blanco con las manijas de las pequeñas puertas en forma de escobas voladoras.

A otro lado de la habitación se encontraba una ventana que daba al jardín de la casa, frente a esta estaba una mecedora en la que en incontables ocasiones Harry se había dormido en brazos de su madre.

- Y ahora que paso campeón – dijo James tomando a Harry entre sus brazos, meciéndolo dulcemente para intentar dormirlo de nuevo. – Duerme pequeño, duerme – decía casi susurrando.

Así se mantuvo por casi 10 minutos pero sus intentos fueron en vano, Harry se encontraba más que despierto y no mostraba intenciones de dormirse nuevamente.

- Creo que no tienes sueño pequeño diablito – dijo el padre de Harry sobando su mejilla con los dedos – Bueno, que mas da, ven con nosotros dos a comer, tu mama nos esta esperando allá a bajo, solo espero que haya comido algo – añadió, saliendo de la habitación – Por que no la queremos ver enferma verdad? verdad que no queremos ver enferma a mama? verdad que no? – decía James en un tono infantil haciendo sonreír a su hijo.

- Pero que tenemos aquí – dijo lily sonriendo y tomando en sus brazos a su hijo – Por lo visto tu padre no pudo hacerte dormir verdad - Harry solo sonreía al ver a su madre – Bueno creo que nos vas a acompañar verdad cielo – agrego lily sentando a Harry en una sillita para bebes que se encontraba en medio de ella y su esposo.

El resto de la cena trascurrió tranquilamente James comía feliz al ver a su esposa comiendo como es debido, ya que desde que Domblerdore les había comentado que existía una profecía que nombraba a un niño que seria en único capas de detener a Voldemort, Lily había estado muy preocupada, pero había perdido el apetito desde que se habían percatado que Harry cumplía todas las expectativas que debería poseer el niño del que hablaba la profecía.

Lily comía tranquilamente dándole pequeñas porciones de su comida a Harry que lo que mas hacia era llevársela toda a la ropa y cara en ves de comerla

- De nuevo Harry – dijo Lily al ver a Harry lleno de comida hasta el pelo – _fregotero_ – dijo con su varita en alto limpiando a su hijo. James se reía, a ver a Harry sonriendo por la cara de exasperación de su madre. Era la quinta vez que usaba ese hechizo en la noche a causa de Harry y una de ellas había sido para limpiar el pudín de chocolate que Harry le había arrojado a la cara a James. – James! Como te puedes reír! Es la quinta vez que tengo que limpiarlo!

- Corrección cariño, es la cuarta por que una vez me tuviste que limpiar a mi – dijo James entre risas, Lily no pudo mas que reír, los tres estaban riendo ahora todo era perfecto hasta que…Un estallido se oyó en la entrada de la casa, una nube de polvo cubrió la sala y parte del comedor.

- Lily toma a Harry – grito James sacando su varita y colocándose delante de su esposa e hijo.

- Eso no te servirá de nada ingenuo – decía una sombra que entraba en ese momento al comedor, los mas grandes temores de Lily se estaban cumpliendo, Voldemort había llegado a su casa, a matar a su hijo, a su vida – No trates de hacer nada por defenderte a ti, a tu hijo o a la sangre sucia de tu mujer, que todo será en vano, mientras menos se opongan, mas rápido podré matarlos – termino con una sonrisa diabólica que congelo el alma de Lily.

- Rápido Lily llévate a Harry – le ordeno James esquivando un hechizo de Voldemort.

Lily había pensado objetar algo pero el tono de voz de James la hizo obedecer, subió las gradas lo más rápido que pudo aferrado a Harry a su pecho. Entró en la habitación de Harry y con un movimiento de su varita susurró – _fermaportus_ – sellando la puerta por completo. Lily aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, oía estallidos y rallos luminosos entraban por devano de la puerta de la habitación de Harry. De pronto lily comenzó a temblar, ya no oía nada, hasta que al fin logro oír algo, pero hubiera dado todo lo que poseía por no haberlo oído _Avada Kedravra_ oyó de decía Voldemort, un rayo de luz verde entro débilmente por la puerta y después un sonido hueco de un cuerpo golpeando el piso. No lo podía creer, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, James había cumplido su promesa, había muerto protegiéndolos. Se oyeron pasos subiendo las gradas. Lily se paro en seco, limpio su rostro, sabia que era momento de ella dar u vida por su hijo, sabia que debía pelear. _Esteim Apeiro_ grito Voldemort desde afuera, haciendo que la puerta volara hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Una risa malvada invadió la habitación, seguida del ser más despreciable que Lily jamás, Lord Voldemort la veía desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No te opongas sangre sucias, y no sufrirás tanto como el tonto de tu esposo, ja yo creí que los de Griffingor eran valientes -

- No te atrevas Voldemort – dijo Lily con un odio enorme en su voz.

- Tu no te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre maldita sangre sucia, no eres mas que eso, una repugnante sangre sucia, que se esta interponiendo en mi camino. _Cruccio_ – grito Voldemort haciendo a Lily caer al piso del dolor. Aun aferrado a Harry en sus brazos. Lentamente lily se incorporo para encarar a Voldemort, ahora había colocado a Harry en su cuna y ella frente a él.

- No entiendes verdad – dijo Voldemort con un tono irónico en su voz – Pero como quieras, te lo explicare de nuevo _Cruccio, Cruccio, Cruccio – _maldijo Voldemort, haciendo a Lily caer más de una vez. – Veo que los Griffindor si tienen algo de valiente al fin de las cansadas, y como eres tan valiente como lo fue tu esposo, te mereces morir igual a el _Avada Kedavra_ – grito Voldemort mientras un rayo de luz verde salía disparado de su varita la pecho de Lily, haciéndola caer muerta la mismo instante que este la tocó.

- Ahora tu pequeño - dijo Voldemort cercándose a la cuna de Harry – _Avada K…_

* * *

* * *

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito Lily despertando llorando del terrible sueño o mas bien pesadilla que acababa de tener.

- Lily, Lily¿que pasa¿Te sientes bien¿Como estas¿Como está el bebe? – pregunto James corriendo al lado de su esposa que ahora se encontraba llorando frente a la ventana de la habitación

- Fue horrible – dijo Lily entre sollozos abrasándose al cuello de su esposo, los mas cerca que el, que su ya enorme barriga le permitía – fue espantoso James – dijo llorando nuevamente – te habían matado, me habían matado y harry… - pero Lily no pudo terminar pues había comenzado a llorar nuevamente.

- Ya pasó cielo, ya pasó – dijo James abrasándola y llevándola a una mecedora cerca de la ventana - Todo fue un mal sueño mi vida no mas que eso.

- Pero James, fue tan real, Voldemort te había matado, luego a mi e iba por Harry – añadió Lily abrazando su barriga de casi 8 meses.

- No te preocupes mi amor, Voldemort jamás podrá hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a este pequeñito – dijo sobandole la barriga a Lily – Sabes mi vida, que yo jamás lo permitiría, jamás dejaría que Voldemort se acercará a ninguno de los dos, ustedes son mi vida y no me permitiría que nada jamás les pasase.

- Pero James, eso mismo dijiste en mi sueño –

- Tu lo has dicho mi vida, en tu sueño, esta es la vida real y te juro que jamás nada malo les pasara mientras yo viva – y finalizó la oración con una linda y dulce sonrisa que le dio al alma de Lily una profunda tranquilidad – Ahora a dormir que tu y este pequeño angelito tiene que descansar – tomo las manos de Lily entre las suyas y la acompaño a la cama, la cobijo, beso su frente y de acostó a su lado abrasándola.

- _James tiene razón _– pensó Lily – _fue solo un sueño…_


End file.
